In technological development, an X-ray generator has been downsized to improve transportability, reduce occupied space and consumed energy and realize the minimum exposure to an X-ray.
In general, an X-ray generator has the structure for emitting an electron beam from an electron source, accelerating the electron by high electric field generated by a high potential source, irradiating the electron accelerated with high energy on a metal piece and emitting an X-ray from the metal piece.
For example, in an X-ray generator disclosed in the non-patent document 1, a downsized X-ray tube provided with a field emission type carbon nanotube cathode as an electron source, a high potential generator for applying the X-ray tube with high voltage ultra short pulses and a high frequency coaxial cable are used.
In addition, an X-ray generator for heating a pyroelectric member by a Peltier device, irradiating an electron emitted from the pyroelectric member on a copper piece and emitting an X-ray from the copper piece is proposed as referred to the non-patent document 1.
The technology related to the present invention is also referred to the non-patent documents 2-4.